


Untitled

by Godling_of_Yin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last year of their schooling, Draco learns that he was part veela, and he is about to come into his inheritance. And what happens when Harry suddenly feels attracted to the Malfoy heir? Warnings: Fluff. Thank you and please read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

AN: So this is just a short story I quickly wrote, so it’s probably not any good. And if you can come up with a title for this, that would be wonderful.

~Draco’s POV~

I was watching him, this was a normal routine for me. Since the war, I didn’t worry about what the Slytherins though about me. They don’t like me too much anymore, not since I became a spy. I had apologized to the Golden Trio for how I acted the last few years of our schooling. They originally thought I was lying, but when they founded out it was the truth, they were completely shocked.

Over the last year I started to fall in love with Harry Potter. Before I liked him, one of the reasons I became a spy. I really wanted to confess to him, but I was just informed by my lovely parents, that I was part veela and was about to come into my inheritance tomorrow. I had a destined mate, and I doubt with my luck that it would be Harry.

I went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow I would be granted my one true wish. Which was, exactly, that Harry James Potter, was my one and true mate, who would forever be by my side.

NEXT DAY

~Harry’s POV~

It was Saturday, and I was planning on sleeping in, but I woke up at eight, wanting to find Draco Malfoy. So I got out bed, got my invisibility cloak, and walked out of the dorms. I had only one single thought running through my head, and that is; find Draco as soon as possible.

I didn’t know why I wanted Draco so bad. But I did so I walked towards the Slytherin dungeons. I said the password for their common room. I didn’t know how I knew it but I did. I saw Draco sitting on a sofa in front of the fireplace.

Draco turned his head to where I was standing, under the cloak, mind you. "Mate…." Draco growled at the area I was standing at. Getting off the couch, he walked to where I was, and pulled the cloak off of me.

I looked into his eyes, and couldn’t look away. "Draco, why am I feeling like this?" I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and stay there forever. Draco raised one of his hands and placed it on my cheek. His thumb then started rubbing, back and forth, on my cheek. I rubbed my head into his hand. I loved the attention I was getting from him.

"Because Harry, you are my mate. I am part veela, and I just came into my inheritance. That’s why you feel this sudden attraction to me. There might have been a small one before but now you will only be attracted to me, and I will only be attracted to you." Draco told me, with a blinding smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy about that? I know we have been getting along, I might even call us friends. But I don’t see why you would be happy that I am your ‘mate’." I was so confused, I admit that I think Draco is sexy. But I have never felt such feelings as there, towards anyone. And he only seemed like he could stand me. We weren’t close friends or anything of the sort.

"Truthfully, I have liked you since I first met you. I just conveyed those feelings like a little boy would. Which was very wrong." Draco said, his smile faded a bit. I felt sad about this, I loved the smile he had been showing me for the last few moments.

"Really?" So I sort had a crush on him…for a while now, I know I just said that I only though he was sexy. But hey everyone say a little lie here and there, right? But those feelings are just increasing with every word he says.

"Yes, really Harry. It’s why I was a spy and why I apologized to you and your friends. You have been a major factor in my life for a long time now. And now that will only become stronger." I smiled at him, and then kissed him with all the passion I could muster.

"Good, because I have liked you for a while too." Draco’s smile brighten again and he pulled me into his arms even closer. I pretty sure there not enough room between us now to fit a single piece of paper.

"I hope you won’t mind being with me forever then." I knew he needed an answer. I knew Veelas had to be with their mates or it would be very painful for them. And if I rejected him, or thought I was rejecting him, Draco would die.

"I won’t mind being with you, but I can’t give myself to you right now." I have liked him for a long time now, but I just wasn’t ready for someone to take my virginity.

"That’s not a problem, love. I just need your acceptation. I don’t want to push you or make you uncomfortable." Draco pulled me in for a kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

The kiss was so unbelievable, I felt something like an electric shock going throughout my body. And I knew this was real and was so right. I wouldn’t be able to be without this man in my life again.

"Mmmm….Love. We should go somewhere else before the rest of the Slytherins start waking up. I don’t feel like dealing with them right now. They will just started unwanted and unneeded drama, and it’s way too early for that." I smiled up at him, picked up my cloak, and started to pull Draco out of the room.

I led him to the Room of Requirements. The door appeared and we walked in. "Good idea Harry." Draco said as he looked around, and I went and sat down on a couch, in front of a fireplace.

"We should find a more permanent place to meet. This room is nice but isn’t always here." Draco sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"I can probably find something for us. Dumbledore was talking about getting me my own room, so my mate and I could have our own space. So I can probably tell him, I would like to have that room." I sighed and leaned against him.

"That would be wonderful!" I closed my eyes and rested my head on Draco’s shoulder.

~Draco’s POV~

Harry fell asleep on my shoulder. He looked so cute! I didn’t want to wake him up, so I carefully laid us down, and then I transformed a pillow into a blanket. I watched Harry, thinking how just yesterday I thought I would never have chance with this amazing boy,

It proved to me that wishes can come true. Now we would have to deal with challenges the future has in store for us. Starting with the school and the people who should try to separate us.

But for now I just wanted to lie down ad join Harry in Dreamland, then maybe wake up and have some lunch.

~All Knowing POV~

They were both asleep on the couch dreaming of each other, and their future tighter. And preparing for what lies outside their safe haven.

They would be fighting a hard battles as soon as they left. Many would try to separate them, and they would fight against it but they would make it. The road will be hard and challenging for them, they will fight against others and fight each other. And in the end they will think back, and laugh at how silly it all was.

They would live a long and happy life that would be fitting enough for the two. They will create their own family that neither of them had. And they would die in each other’s arms, happy and content with how their lives turned out.


End file.
